Battlefield of Eternity
The Battlefield of Eternity is a Diablo-themed map introduced with the Eternal Conflict event. It is themed around a conflict between the High Heavens and Burning Hells,2014-11-08, BlizzCon 2014 – Heroes of the Storm | Concept Art: Upcoming Diablo Heroes & Battlegrounds. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-25 and is located in the heart of the Nexus.2015-06-16, The Eternal Conflict - Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2015-06-24 Overview This is a two-lane map.2015-06-07, Blizzard announce the Eternal Conflict. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2015-06-13 Heroes battle to ensure their side's immortal survives the fight in the center of the map. The forces of Heaven must defend Ilarian while the forces of Hell must defend Beleth. *Immortals will spawn at 3 minutes into the match, following a 30-second warning, at one of the four circles, having a level of roughly three. Prior to this, heroes skirmish and try to level as quickly as they can to four. *The Minimap indicates upcoming Immortal spawn locations 30 seconds after the game begins. **Subsequent Immortal indicators appear on the Minimap shortly after a previously summoned Immortal has been defeated. **Swap locations will not appear on the Minimap when an Immortal has been reduced to 50% Health. *Immortals will appear in the center of the map across from one another to begin battling. The immortals' attacks are purely cosmetic and do not damage the opposing immortal. **The initial stage of the first event will always be South vs North (Heaven South, Hell North) **The second stage of the first event will always be East vs West (Heaven East, Hell West) **All subsequent event stages will be randomized *Heroes attempt to defend their immortal while taking down the opposing immortal. Immortals have two attacks used to defend themselves from enemy heroes: **A cleave attack that hits an area around the immortal, stunning enemies and knocking them back. **Creates several explosions at random areas around the immortal, stunning enemies caught within. *When an immortal's health drops to 50%, it will charge into the center and clash with the opposing immortal. Then, one immortal moves to a random circle while the other moves to the one opposite to it. Combat then resumes until one immortal is defeated. A surviving immortal: *Gains a shield proportionate to its surviving health. *Will attack the enemy's strongest lane after a short preparation time. Immortals ignore minions and mercenaries, directly attacking the enemy's structures. *While an Immortal has its shield, it will attack structures from range. Once the shields are depleted, it will land and use melee attacks. *Will still use its cleave and explosion attacks to defend itself from enemy heroes and damage enemy fortifications. However, the explosion attack will hit fewer areas. Fallen Shaman *A new type of mercenary, taking the place of Knights as the Bruiser Camp. *It comes with two hounds, that can be resurrected by the Shaman if they die. *It is important to focus on taking down the Shaman rather than the hounds, as he will continually revive them.The Mayhem Begins event Khazra *A trio of Khazra take the place of Siege Giants as the Siege Camp. *Attack by throwing spears at long range, at much faster rate than the Siege Giants. BattlefieldofEternity.jpg BattlefieldofEternityCenter.jpg Media Images ;Screenshots BOEScreenshot.png BOEScreenshot1.png|Heaven's base BOEScreenshot8.png|Heaven's immortal BOEScreenshot3.png|Hell's base BOEScreenshot2.png|Hell's immortal BOEScreenshot4.png|Hell-side lane BOEScreenshot5.png BOEScreenshot6.png BOEScreenshot7.png BOEScreenshot9.png BOEScreenshot10.png BOEScreenshot11.png ;Artwork BOEArtLoadScreen.jpg|Loading screen BOEArt.jpg|Heaven's minions BOEArt2.jpg|Heaven's base BOEArt4.jpg|Heaven core BOEArtMinions.jpg|Hell's minions BOEArt5.jpg|Hell's base BOEArt6.jpg|Hell core BOEArt3.jpg|Center immortal ring BOEArtFallen.jpg|Fallen Shaman and hounds BOEArtSiegeTrooper.jpg|Siege trooper BOEArt1.jpg Videos Heroes of the Storm - Battlefield of Eternity Fly-Over Heroes of the Storm - Battlefield of Eternity Immortals Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References Category:Battlegrounds Category:Diablo